


Meowrail playdate

by Canadiantardis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Meowrails, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been too long since Nepeta saw her meowrail, and they finally found time for a playdate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meowrail playdate

Nepeta stretched like her lusus taught her, feeling the pops and almost mewling in contentment.

_Finally, a playdate with my meowrail!_ She thought happily. _I never get to see him all that much, and when he suggested a day outside, I was sure I pounced on the opportunity._

Nepeta threw on her most comfortable clothes, meaning her trench coat she got as a present for her third sweep, her kitty hat and tail, and her favourite shirt of her sign.

She raced out of her cave, before telling her lusus where she was going. The woods around her were crawling with ferocious creatures, but they were all scared of Nepeta because she was fiercer than all of them combined.

Soon she reached civilization, the nearest hive cluster.

_Let’s see, he said he would be here just a few moments after I get here from the…_ Nepeta thoughts trailed off, the air smelling familiar.

She twisted around, smelling the scent, and went hunting for her meowrail. She soon caught sight of his head, and was fairly surprised when she saw one of his horns was missing.

She stalked the other troll, who didn’t seem to realize anything. He seemed to be looking for her, but only when he took a step into the woods did she tackle pounce the young troll.

“Equius!” Nepeta cried, smiling. “Caught you!”

“Nepeta! What do you think you are doing?” Her smile grew larger as she heard him struggle to keep a neutral tone with his meowrail. “We have talked about this. I should know, I have a notebook full of the times I’ve told you something you should and shouldn’t do.”

“Awww,” Nepeta mocked sadness. She got off her meowrail and helped him to sit up. “Please don’t start another lecture, E! It’s too early to hear anything like that!”

Her meowrail gave her a resigned look, but didn’t continue the lecture Nepeta was almost completely certain he had memorized by now.

“So, I do not know this area very well, Nepeta. Where shall we go today?” He asked.

“Oh, you really mean _I_ get to choose where we get to spend the day?” Nepeta never got to choose. He always chose the area or the activity, which was mostly a big pain in her tail, because some of them are really boring, like that museum she went to a few months ago, the first outing the two had done together as meowrails.

He nodded and Nepeta tackled him for the second time.

“Oh, Equius, you are the best meowrail ever! I know the best place to spend the day!” She purred, snuggling close to him for a second before getting off him again.

“Okay. Well, what are you waiting for, Nep?” Equius smiled grotesquely, startling Nepeta.

“Equius! What happened to your fangs?!” She jumped away from him in fright.

“Wha-OH! Uh…” He looked both embarrassed and angry, with another emotion that she couldn’t place. “I… Uh, I don’t wanna talk about it…” He looked down.

“Oh. I’m sorry, E.” Normally when he didn’t want to talk about something, it had to do with his strength or one of the trolls they knew.

The two were now standing, but both didn’t seem to want to move just yet.

Finally Equius broke the silence by clearing his throat.

“Um, shouldn’t we be getting to that place you said was perfect?” He looked very awkward, not knowing where to go or what to do.

Nepeta purred a bit in amusement. “Oh yes. Thank you, Equius!”

She took her meowrail’s hand and led the two through to the other side of the hive cluster. They walked for a few minutes until they saw trees and a path, marking the start of the park in this area.

“Hee hee!” Nepeta grinned as large as her lusus does when she receives a gift from her charge. “Here we are!”

The two spent the time in the park roleplaying different FLARP situations.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes: Meowrails!!! It’s so cute! I was having trouble thinking of a few things, so my friend helped me figure out what to write. This was originally supposed to be them in the park, but turned into just before they did.  
> This is plotless fluff on these two cuties. Also thank Paradox Space for some of these ideas (if you can guess which parts are inspired by PS, you get a virtual cookie).  
> I wrote this on the highway on my way home from visiting my grandfather. The first day of 3-4 days drive to get home.  
> Comment, review, kudos. What do ya think?  
> Edit: How could I have been writing Equius's name wrong the /entire time/?! Omg, I feel so stupid.


End file.
